


Consumed

by Ekaterina_K



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekaterina_K/pseuds/Ekaterina_K
Summary: Prompt! AU Where if you kill someone you get their knowledge/thoughts/memories etc.Half a year following the Red Hood and Nightwing's breakup a rumour started to spread of how Hood's gone nuts.





	Consumed

Chapter One

* * *

 

"Hood! I'll tell you I swear, I ain't gonna lie!" The man pleaded.

"And why don't I just kill you and make sure the information I get isn't wrong?" The hooded figure questioned.

The man bit his lip, shivering uncontrollably. He couldn't see the Red Hood through his red helmet which made it all the more terrifying, however from the tone of his voice, he could tell he wasn't just going to let him off.

Afterall the Hood was known as the tyrant of the underworld, he bathed in knowledge and seemed to know everything that was going on.

The Red Hood laughed. "Don't be like that, even if you're not a criminal, shouldn't you be expecting me? After all, I hate secrets. "

"I..." the man's eyes widened as he looked downwards at the knive which had plunged into his abdomen.

" Shh..." the Hood cooed as he dug the knife even deeper, the blood seemed to pool out in a sticky paste, trickling down the man's shirt and almost instantly Red felt the flashes and noise seep through him. He moaned, it was like playing a tape, from the man's childhood fear to his highschool crush, everything poured into him like a waterfall splashing thoughts randomly all around.

After a moment Hood pulled his blade from the corpse. "Heh," he grinned turning away from the alley as he sorted the new information in his head.

"Jace!" A voice shouted. Hood immediately snapped his head around.

"Well well well, if it isn't the golden boy?"

"Jace, what have you done... you need to stop! " Nightwing shouted, as he swung down from the lamppost he was occupying.

"Well boy blunder, the party's over as you can tell, so why don't you head on home to o' Batsy?" Hood snarked. He immediately turned silent however as he realised what came out of his mouth.  
"Jace... you're not well. You haven't been for a long time." Nightwing tried to step closer to the Red Hood only to pause as he noticed the Hood's fingers inch for the automatic handgun in his holster.

"I'm fine. Everything's just a bit muddled up because of the new memories." The Hood insisted.

Nightwing sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed it slightly. "You're not. And I miss my brother."

"Well too bad, he died in an explosion." The Hood said sarcastically, "I'm leavin, you have fun reminiscing the good old days and I'll take my leave."

Nightwing licked his chapped lips. It had been months since he'd seen the Red Hood and he knew perfectly he wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon, he would have to say it now. "The Joker's thoughts, they've been messing with you haven't they?" Nightwing looked directly at the Red Hood, though the helmet prevented him from seeing any of Jason's emotions, he felt the air between them tense.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Jason took a step forward. "That even after his death he still beat me?" He lifted a hand and shoved his gun at Nightwing's neck.  
  
"I KILLED HIM, I BEAT HIM AT HIS OWN GAME."

Dick felt something tug at his heart. It was heartbreaking because of how at this point how obvious Joker's thoughts were taking over Jason's mind and how much the actual Jason was disappearing.

Just say it. Maybe it'll bring him back. The words kept on inching into Dick's mind. He opened his mouth. Tried to sort the words out, but nothing came out. His tongue was numb, his jaw refused to move, and he watched as the Hood walked off as he tried to form the sentence he wanted to.

I still like you.

But everything was too late now.

* * *

 

It was never anything surprising that Dick and Jason would eventually breakup. Nobody expected them to last long. The fact that the relationship had even lasted 3 months was a miracle by itself.

  Barbara had immediately mentioned how she thought their relationship would never last. Both Jason and Dick were just too far from the ground, the love they had was perhaps the most intense and magical one, one that both would never forget ever, but it was just too unrealistic. It was like fireworks, an explosion, it was beautiful and sparks flew in every direction but everybody knew that it was only a fleeting moment and would barely last a second as it brightened the night sky. Then everything would return back to normal.

  Dick understood it completely. He should get over Jason for crying out loud, hell, he had been the one to mention the breakup. He just never thought how nonchalant Jason would be about it. He had completely brushed it off, said it was fine. Jason wasn’t the best partner, and their relationship was far from a healthy one, but the rushes were real and Dick could close his eyes and almost feel the wind piercing his skin as they zoomed down the road on Jason’s motorcycle. He had been in previous relationships. There was Barbara and Zatanna and Koriand'r, they were all wild independent people, and could probably beat him up in a fight but Jason was somehow different. He gave zero fucks. He lived everyday like it was his last, and he never stopped to think, never stopped to plan, he was absolutely reckless and the times when they would just rush into a gang’s hideout without any idea how many were inside and just go wild. 

But then, even after they broke up Dick expected that not much would change. He was absolutely incorrect however. Jason had gone after the Joker after one of his breakouts from Arkham and everything changed. The Joker was dead. 


End file.
